Chasing Shadows
by Sabbath Mystery -Tegan
Summary: Olivia Benson and Eliot Stabler have a new case. And this one is completely different. Danny Chase is a 15-year-old PI who knows a thing or two about law and SVU cases. When she turns up, raped and beaten, they have to figure out how many enemies she has.
1. See No Evil

**_June 7th, 11:23 PM-_**

Eliot Stabler watched the fifteen-year-old girl sleeping in the hospital bed. She looked so much more peaceful when she slept than in her waking hours. Olivia Benson came to stand beside him. "Eliot, are you okay?" She asked softly. She knew these cases bothered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eliot shook off his dark thoughts. "Can you tell me what she told you this afternoon?" The girl hadn't wanted Eliot anywhere near her. The doctor had said she was still in shock.

"Her name is Danielle Misty Chase. Sound familiar?" Olivia watched her partner out of the corner of her eye.

Eliot thought for a moment. "Yeah, she's been on the news a few times for…"

"She's a P.I. Highest rated in the business. Goes by Danni Chase. She's studied law and criminal justice. She disappeared about a week ago and turned up at Grand Central yesterday. Nurse found fluids, already took a rape kit. She knew the procedure and agreed." Olivia pursed her lips. "Danielle said she'd most likely be fine to talk to you in the morning."

**_June 8th, 5:47 AM-_**

"I was on my way home from the local high school. You heard about the Silent Rapist?" Danni asked, looking from Olivia to Eliot.

"It's a rumor. No one's ever found any other the people from the Missing Persons reports." Olivia furrowed her brow. This girl was different from any other victim they'd had. She sat on the hospital bed, fully clothed in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers looking at the two detectives standing before her with intense curiosity.

"I was taking eyewitness reports of disappearances for a couple I was working for. Anyway, I was on my way home and someone came up behind me. They grabbed my wrist behind my back with one hand, placing the other over my mouth. There must have been Chloroform on his glove, because I past out." Danny paused, taking a breath. Eliot could tell she was trying so hard to be strong.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it out, tell us what happened." Eliot assured her. She reminded him of his own daughter.

"They took me underground somewhere. Maybe a cellar? Musky smell, drippy pipes, everything you'd expect in a basement. They put me in an old t-shirt. Men's extra large, I'd say. They left my underwear, surprisingly." She rolled her shoulders. "Listen, can we go to an interrogation room or something? I really don't like hospitals." She rubbed her wrists. _There are some nice bruises there. _Eliot noted.

"Sure, let's go."


	2. Touch Of Fear

_**Later-**_

Olivia had watched Danny closely in the car. She'd been silent all the way to the Precinct, giving Olivia time to take a full inventory of her wounds while Eliot drove.

Danny had bruises on her wrists and neck. Olivia knew there were some one her stomach and waist as well. Danny's lip was split and there was a cut above her left eye. The edge of a very long and jagged cut peeped from the neck on her t-shirt.

Olivia felt sorry for the child, for, even though she was a certified PI, she was only fifteen.

Eliot pulled his Subaru Outback into the station's lot. "Here we are." He said, unhooking his seatbelt and turning to look at Danny in the back seat. "You alright? You look a little sick."

"Eliot," Olivia hissed. " Of course she looks sick, she just got out of the hospital." Olivia got out of the car and went to help Danny get out as well. Eliot took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. He stood up, a midsummer breeze catching the coattails of his brown duster. He followed Olivia and the girl into the building.

Once in a privet interviewing room, Danny relaxed. "Thanks. I know this has got to be a little weird for you guys." Danny forced a smile. "So, yeah. I was tied down, but not blindfolded." She frowned.

"So, did you see your attacker's face?" Asked Olivia.

"Two, there were two. No, they wore different masks every time. Although, I think one might be a doctor. The first guy came in once with a horrible temper. The other one came in and found him on top of me. He kept hitting me, over and over. I was nearly unconscious when the doctor guy yelled at him to stop, pulling him off. That must have been the second day, if I kept track well enough." She paused to shiver and draw breath. "They would take turns, again and again. Then, after some days, they blindfolded me and dumped me in an alley. A businessman found me and called the cops."

Eliot nodded slowly. "A doctor? That would explain the Chloroform."

Olivia looked at the girl sitting awkwardly on the metal chair across from her. "Danny, can you tell me what they did to you?" She asked.

Danny's eyes widened, her hands twisting together on the table. Eliot looked at her and noticed that she looked even more like a child when her fear showed, even with Peroxide blonde hair.

"They would untie me every now and then. Let me use the bathroom. Sometimes they wouldn't even make it to the bed. They would just hold me by my wrists against the wall. I would turn my head away and plead with myself not to cry so they wouldn't hurt or kill me. And then he would be in me." Her lip trembled. "I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to look at his eyes. Then he'd choke me. Again and again."

"That's good." Olivia reassured her.


End file.
